


Brothers

by multitaskerx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x22, Brothers, Half-Brothers, Infantino Street, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multitaskerx/pseuds/multitaskerx
Summary: When The Flash needs help saving Iris, he gets Leonard Snart to help.What he didn't know is that Julian Albert and Leonard Snart are half brothers, which leads to an awkward family reunion.So Leonard never died and Barry didn't need to go back in time to get him.I suck at summaries, just give it a try.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So Leonard never died as mentioned in 3x22, so Barry didn't need to go back in time.  
> I made this because Leonard and Julian are my favourite characters and their personalities are both really funny and sarcastic so it could be they got the same parent. And I’m kind of mad we don’t know much about Julian, only him coming from an wealthy family and him being the odd duck of the family. There’s no reason they got all that money legal.  
> Sorry for spelling mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> This is my first fic so go easy on me :)  
> I hope you like it!

**Julian POV**

When I came into S.T.A.R. Labs today, the silence was thrilling. Everyone knew we had little time to save Iris West. I kept quiet because I don’t feel like the person to lighten the mood. I was Savitar’s servant for crying out loud. There’s not really something I can do, except not irritating everybody, so I stayed out of everyone’s way because somehow I am able to irritate them no matter what I do. At one time I heard someone leaving and I discovered it was Cisco. Which leaves H.R. and Tracy.

I don’t even know what I’m still doing here. Or why I came in the first place. From the very beginning of  me joining Team Flash I’ve been nothing but a bother. Heck even before then. Right at that time Barry came in and stopped my stream of thoughts.

Barry came with some kind of plan to steal the Dominators' crystal from ARGUS. Thankfully, Cisco already turned him down, so I wouldn’t have to do it. The place is protected against Meta humans, can’t use your powers in there. If that wasn’t enough it got lasers, surveillance cameras, heat sensors and more of that stuff.

“We have less than fourteen hours. There’s no way we’re going to break in there, we’re not master thieves.” Joe said.

Barry got a glim in his eye, like he had a plan. “No, no we’re not.”

And he was gone, to God knows where.

I mean, I know how to open a lock. My uncle taught me that, but that isn’t going to take us far. My family taught me a lot of things, apparently they skipped normal things like interpersonal skills.At some point I couldn’t keep my feet from moving until Cisco snapped “Can you keep your damn feet still!?”

“Sorry, not good at waiting.” Thankfully at that point Barry arrived,

with someone else

_Oh god, oh no_

There’s only one person I know who wears that blue parka.

I didn’t need a second glance, that is Leonard Snart, my half brother.

I really hoped this wouldn’t come up until I stopped working for Team Flash.

This is going to be awkward, isn’t it.

Walking away is only going to draw attention to me, there’s nowhere to run now. What if I keep my head down, maybe he doesn’t recognise me, he hasn’t seen me since India. When I looked for that goddamn stone, which started all of this. I sat behind Cisco and H.R. so there’s a change he wouldn’t see me, right? I thought while I bowed my head and prayed.

 “Hello Joe, Cisco, Iris.”

“Captain Cold.” Cisco answered disbelievingly.

Well at least I know for sure now. I’m kind of glad I’m sitting behind H.R. and Cisco.

“Snart, what the hell are you doing here!?” Joe barked.

Barry answered “Snart is going to help us break into ARGUS.”

Of course he is, where else can you find a master thief. I had to fight back the urge to let out a sigh.

“Barry are you out of your mind!?” Iris hissed. _Yes Barry are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!_

H.R. let out a distressed huh and mumbles, I could tell he wasn’t following anymore.

“Awkward.” Leonard smirked, “I can see you have a lot to talk about, I’ll be down in your lab getting everything ready.”

Oh my gOD HE’S STAYING. This cannot get worse, I can’t avoid him for the rest of the day. It’s a miracle he hasn’t seen me yet! This time I couldn’t hold back a distressed sigh as he walked towards the lab. Leonard stopped in his tracks. _Oh no. Crap. There’s no way he will ignore this._

I could tell he was looking at me and I lifted my head. Before me I saw Leonard smirking. Everyone was already looking at me because I couldn’t keep my mouth shut for once. To be honest I would have stared at me too.

“Julian.”

“Leonard.”

“You know Snart?” Barry asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

“You know Julian?” Joe asked.

_This is going to be bad._

“Yes, I do know Julian. Quite well I would say.”

_So this is really happening._ I looked into his eyes

“Yes, we know each other quite well.” I replied and made no attempt of explaining how.

I looked around me and they all stared more confused as ever.

“So.... how do you know each other?” Iris asked, wanting an explanation.

“Well...” I replied. Leonard saved me the trouble and stated “He’s my brother.”

Apparently this didn’t make them less confused and H.R. made the same noises as just a minute ago.

“Same mother, different father.” I added.

“That’s right, apparently our mother didn’t care that much about trust. So, are we done with this question game? As I recall we don’t have much time.”

“Eh.. yeah, ofcourse.” Barry stuttered.

“Good.” Leonard gave me a glance and walked out to the lab.

I felt eyes boring in me from every side of the room.

“As Leonard said we don’t have much time, so let’s go, go, go...” I trembled quickly.

“No, wait, hold up.” Cisco said, “Why didn’t we know Snart is your brother?”

“Really? I don’t think that is a thing you just shout of the rooftops.” I responded.

“Yeah I get that, but I think we need to know this kind of stuff.”

_This is unbelievable._ “What, think I’ll just call Len when Barry is half-dead and can rob the whole city or something!? You don’t even know me why should I tell you this!?” I snapped.

“I know stuff about you.”

“Really, when’s my birthday?” I asked. The room kept quiet. “That’s what I thought.” I turned around and left the room. To be honest it kind of hurt. Even Barry didn’t respond. I worked with him for a long time. Somehow I ended up with Leonard in the lab. I was about to turn around without him even noticing until he said “Hello.”

I stopped in my tracks. Turning around is not an option anymore.

“Hello.” I replied

“I must say I’m surprised to see you here, with Team Flash.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“True, so how are you doing?”

“Could be better, how are you?”

“Peachy.”

“Mick, Lisa?”

“All fine, how is E-” he cut himself of. _Emma._ A wave of sadness came over me. _Not now._ I quickly compose myself.

“Let’s skip the small talk, shall we?” I inquired “Do you have a plan?”

“Yes I do.” Leonard answered and left to get the others. After everyone entered an awkward silence fell. Leonard looked at me and remarked “I sense a silent argument here, but we don’t have time for this now, as I’ve been told.”

Finally Barry spoke up “You’re right, so what is the plan?”

“Well, my guess is that the power source is most likely here.” He pointed at the map he set up. “Because that is the deepest part of the facility. And if it’s as valuable as you said, than the deepest recesses of any facility, are usually the most secure.”

“Mm. Smart, Snart” Cisco giggled, “Smart, Sna-” he looked at the others and stopped laughing. _Wow, his humour has sunken way too low._ “I’m gonna keep hacking and find out for sure.” He left the room. Thankfully Leonard ignored him.

Barry moved on “Do you have, any idea of what might be down there?”

“Doesn’t matter. There are only four rules you need to remember: Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go of the rails, throw away the plan.” I’ve heard that plenty of times. “Preparation can only take you so far, after that you’ve got to take a few leaps of faith. Follow my lead and you’ll be fine.”

“I’m trusting you.”

“We all are.” Iris added.

_Don’t know if that’s the best decision you can make, but sure._

“Just don’t sit me at the singles table, at the wedding reception.”

“Just  out of curiosity, you got any idea of how you’re getting in there?”

“I’ve got that covered.” Barry answered. “Joe I need you to get Iris somewhere far away from here, far away from me. I can’t know where, if I know, Savitar knows.”

“I’ll get Wally. We’ll keep here save, don’t worry.” Joe left.

Barry and Iris said their goodbyes. _How sentimental_. Barry and Iris left and I was alone with Leonard again.

“So,” Leonard asked “What do _you_ actually do at Team Flash.” I thought about that for a second. “I honestly do not know.”

“Well, if you’re up for it, Mick and I would be happy to get you on our team.” I smiled “Thanks Len, but I do actually work at the CCPD.”

“Bummer. I think it’s time for me and Barry to leave.” He exclaimed as he walked toward the door.

“Leonard.” He stopped and turned around. “Be careful.” He smirked, “Is that concern I hear in your voice?”

“Just don’t die.” _Wanker._

“You won’t get rid of me so easily.” He smiled. A _real_ smile. I smiled back as he left, feeling a bit better.

 

* * *

 

Barry and Leonard must have left by now. I don’t really want to talk to the others, but I’ve got to know if he was still alive. _Oh my god I actually care about him._ Groaning at the thought I walked to the other room where the others were already looking at the computer screens as I quickly joined them without saying a word. Cisco looked glad I didn’t say anything. And I once again wondered what the hell I was doing here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cisco?” _Barry. “_ We need your help. I’ve got the energy source but Snart’s trapped inside with King Shark you gotta open the door.”

“I can’t hack into the main frame.” Cisco said with slight panic.

“Hurry, alright?”

_King Shark? KING SHARK? Oh my god Len is going to die. I mean he’s great with his cold gun but I doubt he could be a 7’2 monster-shark._

I started panicking as Cisco tried to hack into the main frame. After what felt like an hour I heard him say, “Bam!”

He did it. Cisco did it. That beautiful son-of-a-bitch. I could kiss him. I probably shouldn’t though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Leonard got up and left, I ran after him to say a proper goodbye.

“Leonard.”

He turned around, “Julian, I wasn’t sure if you would want me hanging around. We are not exactly friends.”

“Just because we aren’t really friends doesn’t mean I don’t want you hanging around. You’re still my brother.”

He smirked, “Well you could always reconsider my offer of working with Mick and I. I know you’ll be a great addition to the team.”

“I think I’ll be sticking around for a while. CCPD needs me, God knows Barry will find something new to keep him from doing anything at all and loading me with everything. But you’re welcome to stick around, your insight will be helpful.”

“No thanks, But perhaps that’s why we’re somewhat getting along. You see the good in me. I see the bad in you. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon enough.”

And before he could fully turn around again, I pulled him into a hug. Leonard tensed until I said, “Take care of yourself Leo.”

“No strings on me.”


End file.
